everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Fauconnier
Evan Fauconnier is the son of the falconer from The King, the Kite, and the Falconer by Jean de La Fontaine. Info Name: Evan Fauconnier Age: 14 Parent's Story: The King, the Kite, and the Falconer Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Cyprien Pecheur Secret Heart's Desire: To be the world's best falconer. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled in the art of falconry. Storybook Romance Status: I've got all the time in the world to get a girlfriend. Right now's not the time. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get a little too attached to my father and rely on him to do things for me instead of trying to do things for myself. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm a natural at this. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm afraid of staining my clothes in here. Best Friend Forever After: Callum Direach, my fellow falconer, and my roommate Cyprien. Character Appearance Evan is of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a denim jacket over a green shirt and blue jeans. Personality Evan is a quiet, studious young man who loves training falcons and using them for sport. He is very close with his father, Vivien Fauconnier, and often hangs out with him when he is not at school. Biography Hello there! My name is Evan Fauconnier. I'm the son of the falconer. My father was a falconer in the service of the king. He caught a kite to give to the king, but when he presented it to the king, it landed on his nose. The king let the bird go. It's been hard for my father to act ill-tempered, especially because he was required to do such stuff for his fable. My father's actually very sweet and loves birds. He's no longer in the service of the king, but he's still working as a falconer. My father was attending Ever After High when I was born - he was only seventeen at the time, and so was my mother They broke up soon after I was born, and Mom decided to go to pursue a career in astrophysics. Dad was the one who raised me. He's gotten married since then, and from him and my stepmother, I have a younger half-brother named Florian, who is seven years younger than me. I have a stepfather as well since Mom got married. On that side, I have a half-sister named Charlotte and a half-brother named Alexis. I want to follow my father into the world of falconry. Lucky for me, Dad spends time at Ever After High, where he teaches after-school falconry classes. Sometimes I will assist him in the class. I'm a Rebel at heart, since my father is a Rebel too. I'm very close with Dad, and I often help him around the house. The two of us share a special bond. When he's back at home, I call him all the time. Even though I'm very close with my father, sometimes he would rather see me try things on my own than have him do it for me. It can be hard doing things on my own, but Dad has faith in me. I'm close with Gladys Cigno, and I really like her cooking. She acts really shy around me - I think she has a crush on me. That's all I can think of for now. Bye! Trivia *Evan's surname means "falconer" in French. *Evan has a bunion on his left big toe. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle McCarley. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The King, the Kite, and the Falconer